


I'm Aware of That

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lydia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Stiles Stilinski was aware, and the one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Aware of That

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Request: could you do a fic where ‘i’m aware of that’ becomes stiles and lydia’s thing and she’ll say something and he’ll use every opportunity he can to say ‘i’m aware of that’ and then lydia finally confesses her feelings for him and he’ll mutter ‘I wasn’t aware of that’ and cuteness will continue:)
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr a while back and I decided to post it on here, hope you guys like it! :)

1.

Lydia laid on her stomach on Stiles’ bed, a position she had grown surprisingly comfortable with over the last few months that they had become friends. He was busy examining every detail of his overly cluttered wall, which looked like something the FBI would’ve put together. Sometimes the lengths he went to in order to figure out every supernatural problem in Beacon Hills surprised her, but when she remembered that he was doing it to protect people he cared about-which she supposed included her-she understood. She supposed that was also why ever since she’d found out about everything she had decided to do everything in her power to help.

 She grew to love the feeling she got when she was able to finally use her intelligence for something important, to actually be able to help protect people. She realized quickly that she fit into their group perfectly. Scott, Isaac and Derek had strength and speed, Allison had her weapons and battle strategy, and Stiles and Lydia were the brains of the pack, the ones who figured everything out.

_You’re the one who always figures it out._

Her own words from just a few days earlier echoed in her mind. That was the first time she had said something so honest to Stiles, the first time she let him know how important he was and how highly she thought of him. She blamed it partially on the fact that she was in danger of having her leg chopped off and she was high on adrenaline and fear, but she knew that wasn’t entirely the case. And sure enough, just as she knew he would, Stiles saved her. He always saved her.

She was wrapped up in her own thoughts, the memory of him holding her in his arms and pulling her closer after saving her from the animal trap in the woods giving her a pleasant feeling she didn’t quite have a name for. Deciding to brush off the feeling instead of letting herself ponder the feelings he gave her in his presence, she glanced over at the balls of yarn to her right.

“What do the different coloured strings mean?” Lydia asked him, resting her chin on her hands.

Stiles turned around to glance at her for a second, still focused on the information in front of him.

“Uh, just different stages of the investigation,” he replied, pinning another piece of string from one photo to another. “So, like, green is solved, yellow’s to be determined, and blue’s just pretty.”

Lydia nodded, though she noticed a different colour seemed to be much more prevalent. “What does red mean?”

“Uh, unsolved.”

“You only have red on the board,” Lydia stated, examining the wall of photos and newspaper clippings.

Stiles turned to face her again, for slightly longer this time. “Yes, I’m aware, thank you.”

Lydia smiled to herself for a moment, rolling her eyes at the boy’s constant use of sarcasm which she secretly adored.

2\.        

If there was one virtue Lydia did not possess, it was patience. Despite her best efforts, she was incapable of sitting around and waiting for something. Especially when that something was the letter that determined whether or not she got into Stanford’s summer program for academically advanced students going into senior year.

She had applied through the school, and since it was primarily a science program she had to wait until fourth period to receive the letter from her chemistry teacher, who had gotten the letter directly from Stanford. Obviously, the day couldn’t go by fast enough.

“Lydia, you’re shaking so hard your coffee’s spilling out of the cup,” Stiles informed her as they began walking towards chemistry.

Lydia glanced down at her paper cup of coffee and realized that the hot liquid had poured down the side of the cup. Deciding that any more caffeine would be a bad idea, she tossed the cup in the nearest garbage can. “I’m just nervous.”

“Lydia, you have no reason to be nervous,” Scott said, walking up beside her. “Your marks are perfect.”

Lydia smiled slightly at her friend, shaking her head. “Scott, you’re exaggerating.”

“No I’m not,” Scott replied immediately, placing a hand on her arm. “I’ve gotta get to class, good luck Lyds.” He gave her a brief hug before running up the stairs to his next class and leaving Stiles and Lydia alone in the hallway.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Lydia mumbled, tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. “This program is important. I haven’t had a lot of extra-curricular involvement and my attendance is less than satisfactory; even with my grades I’m going to need some help if I want to get into a good school. If I don’t get into this I might as well just sign up for community college right n-”

“Lydia,” Stiles said softly, cutting off her irrational rambling. He took her hands in his and held them tightly.  “Just take a deep breath, okay?”

She glanced from her hands, which he now held in his own, up to his warm brown eyes that were looking into her green ones. He gestured for her to breathe and she obeyed him, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly. When her eyes flickered open and she felt considerably calmer, she saw that he was smiling down at her. The sight of his smile sent a warm feeling through her veins that relaxed her even more.

“Lydia, listen to me,” Stiles said, squeezing her hands again, “You’re the smartest person I know. Any school would be damn lucky to have you, and I know that you’ll get into this program. In case you forgot, I proofread your application essay myself, and I know for a fact that it was better than whatever the other applicants submitted.”

Lydia beamed at him, letting go of his hands to pull him into a tight hug.

“You’re a pretty amazing friend, Stilinski,” she murmured as she buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Stiles ran his hand through her hair, using the other one to pull her closer. “I’m aware of that,” he smirked, pulling away from her so he could look at her again.

Lydia laughed softly, all worry and anxiety disappearing from her mind.

3.

Considering the number of times they had all stood around a table and come up with a dangerous and usually quite stupid plan, Lydia was used to it by now. She still got that sick feeling every time they planned out one of their dangerous missions, just as anyone in her position would, but it was so normal now that she was able to hold herself together.

Except for this time.

This time, their dangerous task wasn’t to protect the town or save some innocent stranger. Their job was to find someone who had been kidnapped by a hunter as a way to get to Scott, someone who was close to all of them. Stiles.

After making sure they had every detail sorted out, the group headed over to the school. Scott had managed to track Stiles’ scent to the basement (which really didn’t surprise Lydia. What _didn’t_ happen at the high school?) As planned, Scott and Derek went in first. Kira was behind with Lydia on her side, and Braeden was even there for extra backup. As soon as Lydia entered, she realized the extra backup wasn’t necessary. They had caught the hunter by surprise and Derek had knocked him unconscious with one punch. Lydia was less concerned with the man lying on the cement floor and more concerned with the boy tied up to a pole across the room, his face bruised and bloody.

“Stiles!” she exclaimed before anyone else had the chance to, running across the room and kneeling down next to him. “Oh my God, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said in a hoarse voice. Lydia quickly untied him so he could stand up, though when he tried to do so his leg buckled underneath him and he nearly fell to the ground. Lydia caught him, placing an arm around his waist to steady him. She carefully led him to a wooden crate nearby and helped him sit down, not caring that she now had blood all over her.

“What happened to your leg?” Scott asked, stepping closer and looking with concern at his friend.

“Scott, I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Kira questioned him, furrowing her eyebrows. “Those bruises look bad.”

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles repeated. “It’s probably just a sprain or something.”

Derek shot Stiles a brief smile before glancing at the body on the ground. “I’ll take this guy back to my place. When he wakes up, I’ll make sure he leaves town and never thinks about coming back.”

Malia and Braeden both decided to tag along with Derek, leaving only Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles in the dusty old basement that Lydia hadn’t even known about until recently and had previously stored Peter’s millions of dollars.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re okay?” Lydia asked him, gently turning his face to examine his bruises and frowning. She hated this. She hated seeing him in pain and knowing there was nothing she could do about it. “I think we should take you to the hospital.”

Stiles quickly shook his head. Lydia knew that part of the reason he was so reluctant to seek medical treatment was because he didn’t want to cost his father any more money that they didn’t have, and that thought made her sick to her stomach. She wished that she could do something about it, but even if she offered to pay the medical bills herself, Stiles and his father would never accept her offer.

“No, I don’t need to go to the hospital. Don’t worry about me, Lydia.”

“I am worried,” Lydia mumbled, crossing her arms. “You could’ve been killed.”

He sighed, extending his hand to grip her own. He placed his palm against hers and squeezed tightly, rubbing his thumb against hers.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lydia.”

He looked at her sincerely, his gaze alone enough to make her believe every word he was saying. He began to stand, and she used her grip on his hand to help pull him up. He stumbled a bit, but he managed to stand without too much support from her.

“We should get out of here,” Scott said, taking Kira’s hand. “Lydia, do you mind taking Stiles home?”

Lydia knew that Scott easily could’ve done this himself and was probably more than willing to, which made her wonder if he’d intentionally suggested that she do it. She knew that Scott was good at reading people, but she wasn’t sure just how aware he was of her growing feelings for his best friend.

“Of course not,” Lydia answered, giving Stiles’ hand another gentle squeeze as she smiled at the Alpha.

Scott nodded gratefully at her. “Call if you need anything,” he instructed them, leading Kira up the stairs and out of sight.

A few moments passed before Lydia turned to Stiles, her smile fading as she saw him wincing at his injuries. “You scared the living hell out of me. If you ever end up in mortal danger again, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’m aware of that,” Stiles replied, the answer being almost an instinctive response at this point.

Lydia allowed a smile to creep onto her face as she wrapped her arm around his waist to help him walk up the stairs and back into the deserted parking lot illuminated by the light of the moon.

4.

Lydia had always hated feeling like the least important part of the pack.

Scott was the Alpha and Liam was his loyal beta. Stiles was the one who figured everything out and at times the comic relief they all needed. Kira was the katana-wielding Kitsune, Malia the powerful werecoyote and Derek was their mentor and in many ways almost like an older brother to them.

Lydia? All she had were voices in her head and a broken ankle courtesy of one of the members of the new Alpha pack in town, which made her even more useless.

“Alright, I think we’re ready,” Scott said, walking over to where his pack stood in a kind of semi-circle. “Everyone remember the plan?”

That was when Lydia walked in (well, hobbled in-she still wasn’t fully recovered.) When she hadn’t been able to reach Stiles, Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia or even Derek, she obviously began to panic. She’d stopped at Stiles’ house first (telling herself that it was only because he lived closest to her but knowing deep down that wasn’t the real reason) and the Sheriff told her that he’d gone to Scott’s for the day. Lydia assumed that meant video games and pizza, not practically suicidal missions.

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking around the room as she processed what was happening.

“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked her, his brows furrowed in worry.

“What are _you_ doing?” Lydia demanded. “I haven’t been able to reach any of you all day, and with that new pack of Alphas on the loose I-” she managed to put two and two together, her eyes widening in realization. “You are not going after them.”

Scott stepped towards Lydia, nodding his head. “Lydia, we don’t have a choice. They’re hurting people and we have no idea who could be next.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lydia asked incredulously, a million thoughts running through her head.

“You would’ve came,” Scott answered simply. “Lydia, you’re still hurt from the last time we had a run-in with this pack, we can’t risk you getting hurt again. You don’t heal like the rest of us.”

Lydia’s eyes immediately darted to the boy to Scott’s left with messy brown hair and a grey hoodie on.

“Stiles is human too, do the same rules not apply to him?” she demanded. “Why is it okay for him to get hurt?”

Stiles took a hesitant step towards her, placing his hand on her arm. “Lyds, relax. We’ve got it all planned out, I’ll be fine.”

Lydia jerked her arm away from him, tears flooding her eyes as she spun around so her back was facing him. She couldn’t look at him. The fact that he was so willingly walking into a situation that could potentially cost him his life made her want to scream. She knew that it was horribly selfish, but she simply couldn’t afford to lose any of her friends, especially him.

Stiles muttered something to Scott and the Alpha nodded, gesturing for everyone to clear out of the room. Everyone left, leaving Lydia alone with Stiles right behind her. She felt his hand reach out to her shoulder and spin her around gently so she faced him.

“If you think I’m going to let you put yourself in danger, you’re delusional,” Lydia muttered, crossing her arms.

“If you think I’m going to let you near the pack that nearly killed you last time we saw them, _you’re_ delusional,” Stiles shot back quickly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “They didn’t nearly kill me, they threw me across the room and I broke my ankle. You’re being melodramatic.”

“I’m aware of that,” Stiles replied, his voice softer now.

Lydia couldn’t help but smile at his response, her rage disappearing as she met his gaze.  He took a step towards her and she did the same so she could meet him halfway, falling into his arms and letting out a sigh of contentment. She knew that she had to let him go, and she knew that it would be ridiculous for her to go in her current state, but that didn’t make actually letting him go any easier.

“You can wait here until we get back,” Stiles murmured, his lips brushing the side of her head just enough to drive her crazy. “I’ll see you soon.”

She slipped out of his hug and gave his hand one last tight squeeze before his fingers slipped out of hers.

5.

Ever since Stiles and Malia had broken up, Lydia couldn’t help but notice that Stiles hadn’t really put himself back on the dating scene. He wasn’t spending every moment whining about how he missed Malia, but he also wasn’t exactly putting himself out there when it came to girls.

A small, optimistic part of her wondered if maybe it had something to do with her. He’d never given her a satisfactory explanation for his and Malia’s breakup, and when Lydia asked Scott he had similarly brushed off the question. There was no denying that they’d gotten closer since his breakup, even closer than they were before, and she knew that there was something between the two of them.

At least, that was what she thought before she saw him flirting with Abigail Fletcher.

Lydia had hated Abigail since the first grade, when she’d stolen Lydia’s brand new pink crayon right off her desk while she wasn’t looking. But this time she was looking, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let the 5”9 steal her man too (even if he wasn’t _officially_ hers.)

Lydia watched from her spot on the bleachers next to Melissa and the Sheriff as Stiles talked to the other girl down by where the team was celebrating their win. Stiles had scored three goal throughout the game, and Lydia had been standing and cheering at the top of her lungs the entire time. It was weird, but Stiles seemed to perform significantly better at the games that she attended. He’d jokingly told her that she was his good luck charm, and the more she thought about it the more she realized he might have actually been right.

“You were pretty impressive out there,” Abigail purred, placing a hand on Stiles’ arm as she talked to him. “I’ve never seen you play like that before.”

“Uh, thanks,” Stiles said with a grin, shaking his sweaty hair and taking a swig from his water bottle.

“A bunch of us are going to Emma’s place later, you should come,” the blonde suggested, though it sounded more like an order to Lydia.

Lydia felt her fists clench and her blood boil with rage. She knew for a fact that Abigail had never paid attention to Stiles for more than two seconds before, and now that he was the team’s best and hottest player (that was single) she suddenly found him interesting. This infuriated Lydia for more reasons than one, though the main one may have been her extreme jealousy.

“Lydia, are you okay?” the Sheriff asked, placing a hand on her arm. Lydia blinked, remembering that she was sitting with the father of the boy she was currently seething with jealousy over.

Lydia nodded, forcing a smile at the man who was more like a dad to her than her own biological father.

Melissa, who was obviously more observant when it came to females, glanced from Lydia to Stiles and Abigail, who were still chatting away even though Lydia had tuned them out. “Who’s that girl?” she asked Lydia, gesturing towards Abigail.

“Abigail Fletcher,” Lydia muttered with the least amount of disdain that she could manage. “She’s in our history class.”

“Sounds familiar, Stiles must have mentioned her before,” the Sheriff said casually.

Lydia stood up quickly straightening her dress. “Will you excuse me for a minute? I think I need to take a walk.”

Before Melissa or the Sheriff could ask her what was wrong (though Melissa probably already knew, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if Stiles’ father had some idea of her feelings for his son by this point) Lydia stormed away, her arms crossed as she walked in no particular direction away from the mass of people gathered on the field. She had nearly escaped when she heard a voice call her name-a voice she knew all too well.

“Lydia!” Stiles called out, chasing after her. “Lydia, where are you going?”

Lydia dug her nails into her leather jacket to keep from exploding with anger as she continued to walk. She knew that she was being unfair and it really wasn’t Stiles’ fault that a girl was talking to him, but she didn’t care at that moment. She just needed to get out of there.

“I’m going for a walk,” she replied simply as she walked slightly faster.

“A walk?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

When she continued to walk away, choosing to ignore him, he ran to catch up with her so that he stood in front of her and started walking backwards as she kept walking, not making eye contact with him.

“What’s going on, Lydia?”

“Why don’t you ask Abigail?” Lydia muttered under her breath, finally coming to a halt at the same time that he did as they passed the line of trees that separated the school from the forest.

Stiles blinked, looking surprised and slightly confused. “What does you going for a walk have to do with Abigail?”

Lydia let out a sigh of frustration, pressing her palm to her forehead. God, he was clueless.

“You were flirting with her!” she exclaimed. “I’m not blind.”

“I wasn’t…we weren’t flirting,” Stiles murmured. “I mean, she asked me to go this party with her, but I told her I was busy.”

Now it was Lydia’s turn to be surprised, her breath catching in her throat. “You picked movie night over free alcohol and a gorgeous cheerleader?”

“No,” Stiles corrected her, “I picked movie night with _you.”_

Lydia felt her heart begin to beat at twice its normal rate, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering more than she was used to. She didn’t care that she was acting like an overly hormonal teenager, all she wanted to do was run up to Stiles and kiss him senseless. Luckily, he seemed to have the same idea.

They met each other halfway, neither of them hesitating for a moment before flinging their arms around each other and crushing their lips together. Despite their only other kiss being brief and soft and, well, _nothing_ like this, it felt incredibly natural for Lydia to run her fingers through Stiles’ hair and lean into his touch as his hands gripped her waist. She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth, followed by a smirk from Stiles.

Lydia had been kissed so many times she’d lost count by so many boys she’d stopped keeping track, but never before had she been kissed like this. Never before had she temporarily forgotten her own name, only caring about the feeling of his impossibly soft lips on hers. Never before had she been so scared and excited at the same time, knowing that she’d never felt this way before and would most likely never feel this way about anyone else again. Never before had she felt so…loved.

They broke apart much more slowly than they’d come together, his lips brushing against hers as they gently pulled away and stared at each other with wide, adoring eyes.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, a small smile creeping onto his lips. “I should flirt with cheerleaders more often.”

Lydia slapped his face lightly, rolling her eyes. Of course that was the first thing Stiles said to her after the best make-out session she’d ever experienced.

“You won’t need cheerleaders for that to happen again,” Lydia murmured, stroking his face with her thumb.

“Yeah?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, still smiling. “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m in love with you, idiot!” Lydia exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him again for being so pathetically oblivious.

Stiles looked even more stunned now than he had a few moments ago, his grin getting even wider than it had already been. He ducked down to kiss her again, this kiss less heated but just as passionate. When they broke apart again, he stared at her with disbelief.

“I…was not aware of that,” Stiles chuckled under his breath.

Lydia shook her head, smirking. “Stiles, just shut up and kiss me again.”

Stiles didn’t need much convincing, pecking her lips with his. She breathed in his scent, her heart racing with desire and affection for the boy in front of her.

“By the way…I love you too,” Stiles smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She grinned ear-to-ear, the words running through her mind like the chorus of a song that was stuck in her head and she didn’t ever want to get out. “Should we head back before my dad and Scott think we got eaten by a werewolf out here?”

Lydia sighed with great exaggeration, taking his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers.

“I guess we’ll just have to continue this another time,” she said, leaning into his arm as they walked. “My mom’s away all weekend…”

Stiles’ eyes lit up so that he slightly resembled an excited puppy. “Maybe we should do movie night at your place…we can swing by my house to pick up the movies on the way.”

Lydia shook her head, pressing a finger to his lips before silencing him with a kiss.

“We don’t need the movies...I was thinking we would find other ways to pass the time.”


End file.
